Intimidating
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: The door was barely open two inches before Havoc's hand forced it closed again. "Don't be sorry, Riza." He said in a voice just above a whisper, and pushed her against the door, kissing her.


I don't own anything at all. There's your disclaimer.

* * *

"She's a little intimidating."

Jean Havoc looked up at the cadet sitting across from him in the mess hall. "Who?"

"That Hawkeye girl."

Havoc glanced down the long table at a girl who was sitting alone towards the end.

"Intimidating?" Another of the group Havoc sat with asked. "I don't see it."

"How could you not?" The first asked. "Just look at her, I bet she's a total bitch."

"Yeah right, I bet I can get her to talk to me!"

Havoc watched as the two bet against one another to see how the blonde at the other side of the table would react.

"You're on!" Said the second, as he stood. Jean cocked an eye brow at how much arrogance this guy was giving off. The only was this could end was interesting, and he wasn't going to miss his chance to see something of that nature while in this place.

"Hey cutie." The man said as he slid onto the seat in front of her.

She simply look at him, and then down at her meal again.

"What's a cute girl like yourself doing in a tough place like this?" He tried again, only to be ignored.

"Seriously, sweetheart, can I get your name?"

Havoc watched with amusement as the Hawkeye girl looked up, and glared.

"No." She coolly replied. "You cannot get my name. You can't get any thing from me. If you honestly think I couldn't hear everything you were saying down there, then you're in for a surprise."

Havoc watched as she swiftly stood, grabbing her tray and walking away from the man. The guy across from him snickered. "I knew she would be a bitch." He said as Hawkeye passed right past them.

Havoc wasn't stupid, he knew she had heard him just by noticing the slight slump in her shoulders that was not there just a few minutes before.

"Seriously, dude?" Jean asked. "What's your problem?"

The guy across from him seemed shocked to say the least. "My problem? I have no idea what you're talking about, Havoc."

"All I'm saying is you should probably watch what you say. You said yourself she seems intimidating. There's probably a good reason for that, and I hope it's painful. Because if you keep up shit like that you'll be one of the first to find out." He said as he grabbed his own tray and stood. "You can't just treat girls like that, anyway…" he said as he walked away.

-----

"He really was a jerk." Riza said softly. "I wouldn't have minded so much if he had just struck up a somewhat normal conversation with me, but he didn't."

"I don't even know why I hung around with those guys…" Havoc replied, as he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk. Mustang had bailed out early again for a date, leaving Hawkeye and himself alone together to finish up.

"It was poor judgment on your part."

Havoc laughed. "Can't we just blame it on ignorance of youth?"

"But it wasn't even all that long ago." Hawkeye replied. She looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. It made his heart melt. "You know, I heard what you said to him that day."

Havoc paused in his shuffling. "You did? I thought you were already long gone from the mess hall by that time."

"No, I was still there." She said softly. "It was nice of you to stand up for me, even though you didn't know me."

Havoc shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"It was to me." She replied. "No one wanted to give me a chance in that place."

Jean stood up, moving towards Hawkeye's desk with his finished paperwork. "Well, you sure proved them wrong."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, honestly a little confused by her sudden question.

"Why did you say those things to them?"

"Oh. Well," He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "They didn't know you. The one had no right to judge you. You shouldn't say things like that about people, let alone the ones you don't know."

She nodded. "It left a lasting impression, you know… The fact that you said that to them."

"An impression?" He asked. "What kind of impression?"

"A good one." She stood up, and looked him in the eyes. "Forgive me, I know this is against the rules."

It was then that Riza grabbed the front of Jean's uniform, jerking the taller man down so their lips connected. It took Havoc a minute to respond, after all this was the last thing he had expected to happen, but the second he did, he found himself pulling her closer. Her hands worked their way into his hair as she climbed up on top of her desk to close the distance between them.

Havoc was shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had always had a bit of a thing for the blonde lieutenant, but he had pretty much settled on the fact that it would just have to remain a fantasy of his for one of those long, lonely nights. He wasn't going to let this opportunity get by.

He felt her tongue brush against his lip, asking for permission to enter. His hand slid down to her hip as their tongues battled for dominance. Hawkeye pressed herself into him, a small moan escaping her lips.

This brought Havoc back to what was actually happening. He broke away, panting.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I...Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked.

"I'm positive that we shouldn't be." Was her response. "There are fraternization laws, after all…"

"So then.. Should we….stop?"

"…Probably." She answered, climbing down off her desk and straightening her uniform. She took the stack of his finished paperwork, and placed it on top of her own finished pile putting a rubber band around all of it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Havoc." She said as she placed the papers onto Mustangs desk and then turning to leave.

He watched as she made her way towards the door. Just when he was positive that she wasn't going to turn around, she paused.

"I…I'm sorry I did that, Jean." She said softly, before turning again and reaching for the door knob, twisting it, and pulling it open.

Havoc was next to her in an instant. The door was barely open two inches before Havoc's hand forced it closed again. "Don't be sorry, Riza." He said in a voice just above a whisper, and pushed her against the door, kissing her.

Her hands made their way back to his hair as the two took part in a heated lip lock, tongues once again fighting for dominance. Havoc ran a hand down her side until it stopped that the hem of her uniform pants. He hooked one finger inside and pressed himself against her harder.

Havoc pulled away for a moment, looking her in the eyes and smiling, before leaning back down and working his lips against her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath before moving her hands towards the buttons of his blue uniform top. Jean allowed himself to be undressed by the smaller blonde.

"You know," he said as his lips graced a spot just below her ear, earning him a small moan. "That's hardly fair…That you get to undress me…What about yourself?"

Riza's hands moved to her own uniform buttons, but Havoc swatted them away.

"I want to do it."

Her hands fell to her sides as she allowed him to take away her own uniform top. Once the final button was undone, it joined his own on the floor not to far away from the pair. Jean slid a hand under the thin fabric of her black t-shirt, moved her bra out of the way and cupped her right breast in his hand before returning to her neck.

"Mmn, Jean.." she sighed.

This turned Havoc on even more, and he subconsciously pressed his up bulge up against her thigh.

This caught her attention. "Havoc…Jean… I want.."

He broke away from her neck. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Jean could barely contain himself as he pulled away from her for a second, looking into her eyes. That was all the confirmation he needed. He leaned in kissing her one more time before undoing her pants, shoving them down far enough, and then undoing his own.

"You're really sure?" He asked, positioning himself at her entrance. When she nodded, he gently thrust forward. He instantly felt bad as her expression turned to one of discomfort.

"Shit, Riza… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just move." She replied.

Jean had no issues with following this command. He backed her up farther against the door. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He instructed. He helped her get situated properly, and then he pulled back and thrust forward again.

It took all his self control to hold himself back from completely losing control and smashing wildly into her. He had dreamed about this happening far to many times for it to be messed up by his lack of self control.

"Ngh," Riza moaned as he thrust a bit harder. "Harder, Jean, harder…"

"Yes, ma'am." He groaned, picking up the pace. At this rate, things weren't going to last much longer. Willing himself to hold on, he buried his face in Riza's neck.

"oh, Jean…"

"Riza." Havoc looked up.

"Jean..ever since that day I've had a thing for you."

"Really?" he panted.

"Yes." She pulled him into a kiss. "Jean..I'm so close.."

"Oh, Riza…You feel so good." He moaned, thrusting harder.

"Jean, I…Oooh, Jean.."

Havoc lost control then, as he felt her walls spasm around his member. He thrust wildly until he too was sent over the edge. "Riza…"

Jean slumped against the door, panting. Riza wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Wow." Havoc agreed. "We…just had sex up against Mustang's office door."

Riza laughed. "We did. Which is a good reason for us to get our clothing back on and in the right place."

Havoc sighed. "You're right." He leaned down to kiss her one more time before readjusting his pants and moving to get his uniform top.

"So," Riza spoke as she buttoned up her top. "Am I still intimidating, Lieutenant Havoc?"

He smirked. "You have no idea, Lieutenant Hawkeye."


End file.
